Her Savior
by CookiiRoxzXD00
Summary: Madeline had it with everyone forgetting her.. But before it was too late she was saved by a certain Scott. Fem!CanadaxScotland. MadelinexAllistor. Rated M!
1. Intro

_**Intro**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

Madeline was sitting outside of a small café, she was sipping on her maple flavored coffee and she was waiting for her best friend Alfred. But she guessed that he forgot again. She sighed. He was already running late like 30 minutes. So she just gave up on him and enjoyed the time on her own. She pulled out her laptop from her bag and decided to do her assignment for her university project.

About another 30 minutes passed by when finally Alfred showed up, "Hey Maddie! Sorry! I like totally forgot that we were hanging out today!" She rolled her eyes, "It's okay A-Al, don't worry about, you must have had something more important to do."

Alfred frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Aww, Maddie not the guilt trip, look I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you tomorrow alright?" Madeline looked at him and frowned, "Don't bother Al.." She put her laptop in her bag and got up before walking away from Alfred.

"Come on Maddie! Don't be like that!" He followed her, "W-Why not Al?" She turned on him, her voice was a little louder and he stepped back, "I-It's just not like you to be like this.." He protested weakly.

Madeline glared at him, "I'm just s-sick of being forgotten Al.. And it hurts a lot more when it's m-my own best friend who forgets me." Alfred looked at his feet frowning, "I-I know Maddie.. I really am so-" Alfred looked up when he heard footsteps running away from him and it was Madeline who was running away from him, "Maddie!"

Madeline didn't want to hear it anymore. Her tears were just coming out quickly as she ran away from Alfred and it blurred her vision. She didn't care how fast she was running. She didn't care where she was going. She just couldn't be near him.

As she ran, bad thoughts were swimming through her head. _'Why did I even bother? They always forget about me. Why, did I think Al would be any different? He's just like everyone else!'_ She couldn't run anymore and sat down by the curve of the road and just cried. She hugged her knees tightly and more thoughts flooded in, _'God! I'm pathetic. I'm so worthless and stupid! What is wrong with me? Why can't anyone just remember me? Why?'_ She wished the thoughts would just go away but they didn't.

_'No one cares about you Madeline, no one loves you. You ask why, it's because your trash, you're a worthless piece of shit, you are a pest to everyone's life and they want nothing to do with you. Why don't you just end it Madeline? No one would know you were gone. No one would care. Even you're own father wouldn't mourn over your death because you were just a mistake Madeline. You're nothing and you will continue being nothing. You were a waste of life._' She shook her head as the voice in her head said more things, _'Why would any guy want you Madeline? Look at you. There is nothing worth remembering. You're ugly Madeline. You will never find love because there is no one out there that could ever love a worthless creature. You are a shame to the human race. You're a disgrace to your papa and mama. Just end your pathetic, useless life Madeline.'_

Madeline stood up slowly as she wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, _'Maybe you're right…'_ The voice in her head spoke again, _'Of course I'm right, just end it.'_

Madeline sighed and made her way home. She stared off into the distance. She felt so hollow and broken. She didn't even hear someone yelling at her to watch out. She finally heard the voice and turned her head. She stared right at the head lights of a truck and closed her eyes. She was tackled to the cement walk way. Her whole body ached and she groaned.

"G-Get off." She whispered as she felt like a pancake right now. Then the weight was lifted and she was helped up, "W-Why did you save me?" She looked at the person who saved her. She blinked when she saw him.

He looked up with his stunning bright green eyes, he rolled his eyes, "A thank you would have been nice you know." He muttered, his accent sounded familiar. He ran his fingers through his thick red orange hair. She thought quickly, _'He's gorgeous…'_ She blushed, "O-Oh s-sorry.. I mean.. Uhh.. T-Thank you.." She turned away quickly and walked away from him.

The stranger jogged up beside her, "Hey! Umm my name is Allistor, what's your name?" She looked at him, "O-Oh uhh, my name is Madeline." He smiled. She blushed again and looked forward, "Hey, do you like ice cream?" She looked at him, "Yes… Why do you ask?"

Allistor smiled more, "I was thinking about getting ice cream and was wondering if you wanted to join me, lass." She giggled softly and nodded, "Sure." He grinned, "Great! I know this great place just down the road!" He took her hand and ran across the street, she was blushing madly now.

Madeline giggled again, smiling shyly. Allistor looked over his shoulder at her while still holding her hand. And chuckled, "Hey Madeline, what flavor of ice cream do you want?" She shyly pulled her hand away from his, "M-Maple."

Allistor raised his brow slightly, "Maple? Really?" She nodded quickly, "Yes!" She squeaked and blushed. He laughed, "Alright, well sit down while I get our ice cream." She nodded again and sat down outside at one of the small booths under the shade. She played with her fingers nervously and jumped when her cell phone started to ring the American Anthem and knew it was Alfred.

Madeline took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered it, **"W-What do you want Alfred?"** She snapped at him over the phone, **"I-I was just worried after you ran away Maddie… I tried to run after you but you're pretty quick… I came by your place but you weren't there."** She sighed, **"I'm out with.."** She looked over at Allistor and he waved over at her, she blushed, **"With a friend."**

**"Wait?! What?!"** Madeline pulled the phone away from her ear as Alfred yelled over the phone, **"Who is this friend? Is it a he? If so, is he a creep?"** She rolled her eyes, **"His name is Allistor and no, he isn't a creep. Actually he saved me, and that is all you need to know. Now I'm going to hang up."** She said quickly, **"Wait!"** Then she hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Madeline looked over at Allistor then smiled, "Oh nothing, j-just hung up on some j-jerk." Allistor smiled and held out her ice cream to her. She blushed and took it, "T-Thank you Allistor." He chuckled and sat down across from her, "You're welcome…"

Madeline licked her ice cream and she moaned, "This is so goooood." Allistor laughed, "Yeah, it actually is pretty good." He licked his own ice cream, it was the same flavor as hers. Madeline giggled, "Really?"

Allistor nodded, "Yeah." She smiled brightly, "Ummm. I was curious about something, ummm.. Are you Irish or maybe Scottish?" Allistor chuckled, "Oh, I'm Scottish, lass."

Madeline giggled, "Cool." Allistor smiled, "And what about you?" She smiled, "Canadian." Allistor raised his brow, "Aren't Canadians supposed be nice and polite."

"O-Oh, right.. I normally am.. But the j-jerk brought the worst out of me.." She licked her ice cream quietly, Allistor looked at her, "Ah, jerks tend to do that to people." He leaned back against his seat. Madeline just nodded her head, "Yeah, I just wish this jerk wasn't my best friend." She sighed.

Allistor looked at her, "Is this jerk the reason you nearly got hit by that truck?" Madeline looked at him and then she nodded, "Y-Yes." He frowned, "Well, that isn't good." He looked out at the street, "What are you doing tomorrow?" He looked to her, she looked up at him surprised, "T-Tomorrow? O-Oh, most likely n-nothing."

Allistor blinked, "Really? A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend or a date." Madeline giggled shyly, blushing bright red like a tomato, "W-Well I don't have a b-boyfriend.. Or a d-date." She smiled slightly.

Allistor shook his head, "That isn't right. Well looks like I'll be taking you out tomorrow." He smiled at Madeline. She looked at him in shock, "Y-You want to t-take me out?" Allistor nodded, "Ie, I do. So where something pretty, and I'll take you out to dinner."

Madeline blushed, "O-Oh okay. U-Umm, d-do you need my n-number or something?" She chewed on her lip nervously. She felt like she was going to burst with happiness.

Allistor grinned, "Of course, I was just going to ask you, so what is your number lass?" She giggled and gave him her number. Madeline looked at the time on her watch, "W-Well I b-better get going." Allistor smiled, "I'll walk you home." Madeline blushed and nodded.

After waving bye to Allistor. Madeline closed her door. She felt so light and air, "Oh my god.. I can't believe it." She squeaked loudly with excitement, "I need a dress!" She went running to her room and started to search her whole closet for something cute and pretty, or maybe something sexy and beautiful. She blushed bright and giggled.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

**Author's Note**

_Just had this idea of a Fem!CanadaxScotland FanFic. Lol. So yeah. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review peeps lol._


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

Allistor was whistling a cheerful tune as he walked home. He had a huge grin across his face. He had a great afternoon, not only did he just saved a life but he met the most beautiful girl ever. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. He was such in a great mood that even his little sister Alice can't bring him down. He was now wondering what Madeline was doing at this very moment, he was hoping she was as excited as he was about this sudden date. Allistor actually never been this excited about anything, ever.

Allistor couldn't keep his mind off the sweet, cute, beautiful, shy Canadian and he honestly didn't want to. But his mind wondered about that jerk who upset her. For some reason, he felt like really hurting that person because he really couldn't see the reason for anyone to hurt someone as amazing as Madeline. He knew he only just met her today but there was this connection, a real taking to the Canadian he liked. Something about her really caught his attention and not only that but his heart. But he didn't want to ruin anything by being in a rush or feel certain things right now. After all his last relationship had him real low, being played wasn't fun at all and he really wasn't the type to be like that, to cheat and such. He may look like a bad boy but that really wasn't the case. He just liked tattoos and piercings.

He grinned as he took out a cigarette pack from his pocket and took one out. He put the cigarette to his lips before putting his cigarette pack away and started to look for his lighter that he seemed to be having a hard time to find, he now stood outside of his house, still searching for his favorite lighter, "Oh bloody hell, where is that stupid thing." His said with his thick Scottish accent.

"You know that horrid habit is going to bloody kill you someday you wanker." Said the female with a British accent. Allistor grinned, looking up a little sister Alice, "Ie, I know it will."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bloody git." She muttered before walking passed Allistor and into the house.

Allistor chuckled after Alice closed the door then he found his lighter, "There ye are you pain in the arse." He grinned then lite his cigarette and sat down on the steps, taking a long drag from the cigarette before holding out his cigarette, letting the smoke he inhaled sit in his lung while staring at the cigarette. He slowly let the smoke out as he thought, _'Maybe I would stop smoking… Madeline might not like it, well she doesn't seem the type to mind but I don't want to chase her off…'_ He sighed and held the cigarette to his lips once more and repeated until his was done.

Allistor put out his cigarette before getting up and going into the house. Alice was nowhere in sight and this made him extremely relieved. So he went upstairs to his oddly clean room with the walls littered with posters of everything and anything Scottish with a few of his favorite bands.

Elsewhere, Madeline has already gone through her whole wardrobe in the last 20 minutes and it looked like she had been robbed. She groaned as she fell back onto her back, "Nothing!" She whined and she grabbed her stuffed polar bear she named Kumajirou, "Kuma, I don't know what to do?" She spoke to the stuffed animal and sighed, "Ugh!" She got up and grabbed her cellphone because she needed some help to go shopping and look for something breath taking.

Madeline had no idea why she was getting worked up over this. Maybe it was that it was her very first date ever. She looked through her contact list to see if she knew anyone that could help her. She smiled when she said a good friend's name, Havryil Braginskaya.

"I think he would help me, more than the others." She smiled and clicked his number. The phone started to ring and she started to chew on her thumb nail nervously.

**"Привіт~!" **Havryil said in his normal cheerful, kind voice.

Madeline giggled softly, her nervousness disappearing, **"Hello Havryil, this is Madeline."** It was like she can hear him smile more.

**"Maddie! Hi! How are you, friend?"** He said excitedly as he was happy to hear from a friend.

Madeline sat up, **"W-Well, I w-wanted t-t-to ask y-you something."** She stuttered out shyly.

**"Like what Maddie?"** He chuckled lightly on the other side. Madeline blushed, **"W-Well, I got a-a date t-tomorrow…"** She heard a gasp from Harvyil, **"Oh! Congratulations Maddie!"**

She giggled again, **"Thank you, I-I was w-wondering if you c-can help me find a-a dress for the o-occasion. A-And I really don't have a-anyone else to ask… P-Please."** She whispered nervously.

There was silence from the phone and Madeline waited quietly, **"H-Havryil?"** She whispered his name a little louder, **"Da, I will help you Madeline."** She sighed in relief, **"T-Thank you, c-can we meet at the mall in half an hour?"** She looked at the time and she only had two hours, **"Da, I will meet you there."** She smiled, **"T-Thank y-you again, see you soon."**

**"Da."** Havryil hung up and Madeline giggled lightly before grabbing her purse. She looked around for her car keys then found them on the kitchen counter.

As she walked out the door, Alfred was just walking up the walkway, "M-Maddie!" Madeline frowned slightly at him, "What d-do you want A-Alfred?"

Alfred frowned, "Maddie… I feel like a total jerk for forgetting about earlier, and I really wanted to make it up to you."

Madeline sighed, "N-Not right now Al.. I have somewhere t-to be at the m-moment." She walked pass him.

Alfred grabbed her arm gently, "P-Please Maddie… You're my best friend a-and you're like a little sister to me… I-I… Please d-don't be mad at me anymore." Madeline stared at the cement as he spoke. She can feel tears build up as she listened to every word and also the guilt in her best friend's voice.

"Maddie?" Alfred said with fear in his voice. He was afraid that she didn't want anything to do with him and he really couldn't blame her, he was a jerk but he didn't want to lose such an important person to his life because really, she was the only person that knew him better than anyone else.

"I have to meet someone Al… I can't talk about this right now." Madeline pulled away from Alfred and refused to look at him because her tears were running down her cheeks. She got into the car and risked to look at her best friend who saw that she was in tears because of him and he quickly looked away.

Madeline frowned and pulled out of the drive away then drove to the mall. She tried to calm down and focus on the road.

Alfred watched Madeline go and frowned. He sat down on her steps and decided he was going to wait for her.

**~~~~~x~~~~x~~~~~**

Allistor was in his room also looking for something to wear as he was on the phone, making reservations for the date, "Yes, for two people." He rolled his eyes as he sat down on his desk chair, "Yeah, nonsmoking… Yeah that would be great…" He smirked, "Yeah, for 7 tomorrow… Allistor Kirkland, alright thanks." He hung up his cell phone and tossed it on his bed. He grinned as he looked at his simple black suit with white shirt. He put his things aside.

He yawned and plopped down on his bed, looking up at his ceiling and thought, 'This is going to be great!' His thoughts were interrupted by his brother Connor, who opened the door, "Alice ordered in, come and get it before the others eat everything." He said quickly before rushing downstairs.

Allistor jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, he heard Alice ranting, "You bloody animals! My cooking is not that bad!"

"Oh shut your trap Alice! Your cooking near killed me!" Said another female with an Irish accent, and that was Allistor's other sister Bridget. He can hear Gavan chuckle as the two bicker with each other. Connor was busy wolfing down his pizza to care.

Allistor smirked at his family and sat down grabbing his pizza when the two women looked at him, "Did you wash your god damn bloody hands?!" Bridget yelled, with Alice glaring flaming daggers at him. He raised his brow, "Ie, I have, ever thought about asking the other two." He started to eat his pizza.

Bridget smacked Allistor's pizza from his hand, "You stinkin' liar! Go wash you're filthy hands! All of you!" She glared at everyone who got up quickly to wash their hands, "Bloody idiots." Alice commented.

Bridget looked at Alice, "Get along." She barked. Alice grumbled and stormed up stairs.

In the bathroom Connor and Gavan were shoving each other to wash their hands first, Allistor was leaning against the wall in the hallway, watching his brothers with an amused smirked, "Don't have all day you two." They looked at him and Gavan took that distraction to wash his hands quickly, then Connor after him. By then Alice stomped over to the bathroom, pushing Allistor aside, "Out of my way you ninny."

Allistor rolled his eyes, "Rude." He muttered but let her go. When she was done, he went to wash his hands and went downstairs to eat.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

Madeline was trying on a pretty light blue sundress. She was looking herself over and she groaned, "This is hopeless…" She walked out of the dressing room and walked over to the stand and stood there, looking at Havryil who was looking at her, he rubbed his chin, "They all look lovely Maddie but… They just don't seem you." She huffed out in defeat, "I give up." She turned around and walked back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes.

She walked out and sat by Havryil, "I don't know how to shop…" She mumbled, "And I am not much help." Havryil said as he felt bummed out too.

"Madeline?" A voice said from behind them. Madeline turned her head and her eyes grew in shock, "F-Francis?!" She blinked.

Francis smiled, "Oui! Oh it's wonderful to see you again my sweet little cousin." Madeline got up quickly, walking over to him and hugged him tightly, "It is my dear cousin." She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

"I'm so glad you're here Francis, I really need your help." Francis cocked his eye brow up, "Oh?" Madeline blushed, "I-I have a date tomorrow a-and it's my f-first date s-s-so…" Francis gasped, putting his hand over her chest, "Non! Say no more Madeline, I will help you!"

All the while Havryil sat there awkwardly. He cleared his throat and stood up, "I have to get going Maddie." Madeline looked at him with a small frown, "Oh, well ummm okay Havryil." She smiled slightly and gave her friend a hug who welcomed it kindly, "Call me and tell me how things go. Da?"

Madeline giggled and nodded, "I will, bye." She waved at Havryil and he waved back before disappearing around the corner.

Francis on the other hand watched with a smirked, "Who is that Madeline?" Madeline looked at her cousin and she blushed, shaking her head quickly, "Just a friend. His name is Havryil and I met him in one of the events at the university."

Madeline turned and walked over to a rack of dresses. She started to look through them and Francis was close behind, "So who it this, ami special?" Francis spoke out as he looked through some red dresses.

Madeline blushed, "A-Allistor." She was looking through some purple dresses. Francis nodded slightly, "When did you meet this, Allistor?" He gave her a sideward glance, "T-Today." She whispered, hoping he didn't hear but he did.

Francis stopped and looked at her, "Ce qui?" Madeline looked at him, "I met him today… This afternoon actually… He saved my life." She whispered the last part.

She looked up at Francis to see his pale face and wide eyes, "S-Save, how?" Madeline chewed on her lip, "I-I guess I didn't see where I was going, m-my mind was blank and I nearly because road kill.. Then he saved me and took me out for ice cream… That was when he asked me out to dinner…" She blushed with a bright blush.

Francis nodded slowly at this information, "Okay." He turned and looked over a dress, "How about this, Madeline?' He held out a cute, red, strapless satin dress that went down to her knees. It had a white stain around her hips, sort of like a belt. It let the two strands hang from the other side.

Madeline looked at it, "I'll t-try it." She took it from her cousin and went to the dressing room. She put on the dress and she fit it perfectly, "W-Wow." She looked herself in the mirror, than she walked out of the dressing room shyly and stood out for Francis to see.

Francis's eyes sparkled, "Oh my, my, my… You look beautiful Madeline." Madeline giggled, blushing, "R-Really?" He nodded quickly, "Oui, but you just need a few things to touch it up and you only have 30 minutes. So get out of that dress, buy it and come with me!"

Madeline smiled brightly before going back into the dressing room to change. Once she was done she went to buy the dress. She looked for her cousin Francis and of course she saw him flirting with a cute girl. She giggled and skipped over to her cousin, "Ready Francis?"

Francis looked at his happy cousin and chuckled, "Oh yes." He looked at the girl and kissed her hand, "Another time perhaps." He was then dragged away by Madeline, "You were always a charmer cousin." She giggled, she was just so happy.

After 20 minutes they had everything Francis thought his cousin needed, including contacts, make up and many other things. Madeline was practically shining with happiness by then. She was putting her bag in the back of her car. "Thank you so much Francis, you have no idea how much this means to me." Francis was beaming with pride, he never left so good to help someone out and get all this praise, "Anything for my only cousin." He hugged her tightly before going off to look for his car in the large parking lot.

Madeline giggled and got into her car to drive home. When she got there her cell phone was ringing and she didn't know the number, "I-It could be him." She chewed her lip and answered it, **"H-Hello."**

**"Hello, lass."** Madeline's heart was now racing in her chest at what felt like at full speed, **"O-Oh! Hi Allistor."** Her smiled grew also, **"I just wanted to let you know I'll be picking you up at 6:30 tomorrow and… I miss you already."** He mumbled the last part.

Madeline giggled shyly, **"You miss me already?"** Her cheeks were flaming, **"Ie. That doesn't creep you does it? Because if it does, I'm sorry…"** She can tell he was nervous, **"N-Non, it's not c-creepy. It's cute."** She giggled again, **"I'll see and talk to you tomorrow Allistor."** She whispered softly, **"Until then, Madeline."** And she hung up. She sighed softly, "Oh boy." She got out of her car, with her bags.

Alfred looked up at Madeline when she drove in and watched her quietly as she was on her cell phone. For one reason or another, he was extremely jealous that this stranger took all the attention away. He was now glaring at the grass.

"Alfred? W-What are you still doing here?" He looked up at Madeline as she was holding a lot of shopping bags, "I still wanted to talk to you… You said you didn't have time so I waited."

Madeline sighed, "Come o-on in." She walked around him and opened the door. Alfred got up and also went inside, "Maddie, I really am sorry and it won't happen again." She put her things on the couch. She turned around and looked at Alfred, "Don't w-worry about it Al." She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Alfred sighed in relief and hugged her back, "Thanks Maddie, I was really scared." He felt tears falling down his cheeks.

Madeline looked up and smiled softly, wiping his tears away, "D-Don't cry Alfred. I-I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again before going over to her things. Alfred was smiling cheerfully, "So, what did you get Maddie?!"

She giggled and pulled out the dress, "This is for my date tomorrow. Francis helped me get everything together." Alfred grinned, "You're going to look great Maddie!" She blushed, "I h-hope so." She looked at the time, "A-Are you hungry Al?" He nodded his head quickly.

Madeline put her things away in her room before ordering two large pizzas, she knew Alfred would eat most of the pizza.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

**Author's Note**

_Okay! Well I couldn't last I needed to write so here is another chapter. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review._


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

**(DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN HETALIA! JUST THIS STORY!)**

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

Madeline was having the most wonderful dream about a pancake land with maple syrup rivers and so much more with whip cream toppings. She was happy in this dream when suddenly everything became very bright and she awoke, covering her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Wake up Madeline!" She looked over to her cousin Francis with a smile gracing on his lips as he moved away from the window. She groaned as she pulled her blanket over her head, "Non." She mumbled.

"This won't do at all." She heard him make a 'tisk, tisk' type of sound.

Then her blanket was pulled from her violently, she growled, "F-Francis!" She yelled, but it was in a normal person volume.

"Non!" Francis put his hands on his hips, "I am here to get you ready for your date tonight! So get up and take a shower." He turned on his heel and dug through his large bag, tossing shampoos and conditioners on Madeline's bed.

She sighed and sat up, grabbing her glasses on the night stand. She put them on and took some of the bottles, looking them over, "Is this r-really necessary, Francis?" She looked up at him.

"Oui, it is and you will use them all." He walked over to her and told her what to use first and what to use last.

When all that was done he told her to get into the shower while he went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the two.

Madeline nodded slowly, "Okay Francis." She scooped up all the bottles and walked into the bathroom with them, she huffed as she felt this was a little too much but then she thought of Allistor and her cheeks grew warm instantly, "I guess it is worth it." She mumbled to herself.

Somewhere across town, Allistor was glaring at his sister Alice. She was nagging again. She never gives it a rest. He just sighed and tuned out her voice like he always has.

He stood up suddenly which caught off Alice from her nagging rants, "Fine, I'll just move out if I'm such a problem, but you all have to know I was the one who took you all in when I was old enough to get my own place." He turned and walked to his room upstairs.

He had it with them ungrateful brats. He slammed his door and started to pack his things in his bags.

There was a knock at his door, he sighed in annoyance. He opened the roughly, "What the fuck do you want?" He glared at his sister Bridget, who looked a bit hurt then glared back, "When are you leaving?"

He rolled his eyes and went back to packing, "Tomorrow. Oh and don't fucken worry I paid the rent, after that. It's your problem." He said coldly and glared at his things.

Bridget frowned and fought back tears, "Good." Was all she could choke out before walking away to her bedroom.

Connor and Gavan were listening to what their sisters and Allistor said. They looked at each other worriedly, "I don't want Al to leave." Gavan sighed, now lying on his bed and Connor nodded, "Yeah."

Allistor frowned looking at the picture of him and his family. It was a Christmas picture of their family before their parents died. He picked it up to take a better look at it, he smiled softly at how his mother looked to beautiful and his father looked like he was about to explode.

He felt like he failed his family when he couldn't get Peter under his guardianship. He sighed again as he also packed that up. He needed more boxes. He laughed a little as he realized he was more worried about the boxes then where he was actually going to live.

Alice stood watching Allistor, "Are you really going to leave this time Allistor?" He nodded his head, not wanting to say anything or look at her right now.

Alice sighed, "You don't have to leave Allistor… I was in a bad mood." He looked at her then, "What's bugging you?" He said in his protective and yet caring brother tone. She smiled a little, "Just this obnoxious American guy."

Allistor raised his brow, "Should I teach him a lesson or is it something else?"

Alice looked down at her hands, slightly blushing, "Well, he can be sort of sweet but he is so loud and so." She scowled then, "He is so un gentleman like.. And he always claims to be a hero." She shook her head and sighed.

"But you still like him." Allistor smirked when she looked up at him with that how-did-you-guess look, "Has he asked you out yet?" She blushed brightly, glaring at the floor.

Allistor chuckled, "He must have, well next time he asks, just say ok." She nodded her head quickly before turning and walking away.

He looked at his things he packed up, "I'm still moving out." He whispered quickly to himself as he decided to get ready for his date then.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

Madeline was whimpering by the pain from her leg. Francis was waxing her legs, even though her legs were already smooth. Francis said it was a must and she couldn't say no to that.

She screamed as Francis ripped off another paper of wax from her leg, "Ow." She pouted and Francis patted her knee, "It will be all worth it when he falls head over heels for you my dear Madeline." He tried to sooth her. She nodded her head a little.

She whimpered as he put some more of the warm gooy stuff on her leg. She looked away, biting her bottom lip as she readied herself for the pain. Then Francis ripped it off quickly and once more Madeline screamed.

Alfred shook his head, "Ouch." He went back to playing video games.

Francis smiled brightly, "All done Madeline. Just have to put this soothing cream to your legs and the pain should be gone." Madeline nodded, pouting. He started to rub the cream on her leg slowly, moving his hand up.

Madeline squeaked loudly and slap can be heard, followed by a yelp, "F-Francis! W-What the h-hell!" She looked disgusted and horrid at Francis who was rubbing his cheek, "Sorry Madeline, bad habit." He mumbled.

She sighed, "Its f-fine Francis, j-just don't ever d-do a-anything like that ever again." She shivered, "Yuck."

Madeline finished putting the cream on her legs and she felt a lot better. She got up and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast but it looked like Alfred ate everything so she started to make pancakes.

She humming softly as she mixed everything into the large bowl, she looked over at the time and it was already eleven thirty three. She felt the butterflies in her stomach make a fuss.

She poured the fluffy mixture into the frying pan. She smiled at the sweet smell that floated into the air.

She danced and sang like she was the only one in the house while she cooked the pancakes. She didn't know that Francis and Alfred were watching with devilish grins on their mouths.

She was singing to the song Remix (I Like The) by New Kids On The Block. She moved her hips to the beat of the song that played in her head.

Alfred and Francis looked at each other then started to sing quietly in the background that Madeline didn't notice and continued to sing.

When Madeline was finish cooking she turned around to see Alfred and Francis grinning, her eyes grew and her cheeks flared, "Y-You.. N-Non!"

Alfred laughed, "Yup, we did Maddie."

Francis chuckled, "That was very cute Madeline."

Madeline mumbled as she sat down, she felt so embarrassed so she ignored them as they started to eat the pancakes.

When she was done she put her dishes in the sink, her cell phone started to ring in her bedroom so she ran up to her room quickly. Alfred blinked, "Wow.." He shrugged and went to go play video games. Francis shrugged and got up to do the dishes.

Madeline was sitting on her bed, talking to Allistor on the phone. She let out a shy giggle, "Oui, I'm very e-excited." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"R-Really? Y-Your excited too.." Her blush was a dark red and her heart was pounding in her chest. She let out another shy giggle as she played with a strand of hair, biting her bottom lip a little.

"O-Oui, see you in a f-few hours Allistor." She hung up her cell, chew on her lip a little more out of nervousness, she was so nervous that she didn't notice Francis or hear him until he snapped her out by waving his hand in front of her face, it startled her greatly that she screamed and jumped that also made Francis jump.

He held his hand over his chest dramatically, "You nearly gave me a heart attack moi petit Madeline."

Madeline blushed, "S-Sorry Francis.. I-I was just thinking.." He gave her a look that she didn't see because she was looking at the floor, going back into deep thought but Francis broke her out of it when he spoke, "Non, don't be sorry, let's just finish getting you ready for your first date."

She nodded quickly as she got up from her bed to the chair as Francis worked on her hands.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

It was now 6 pm and Francis just did the finishing touches to Madeline's hair, "Oh Madeline! You look gorgeous!" He smiled with pride as Madeline blushed bright.

She didn't wear too much make up, just a few touches here and there to define her beautiful eyes, cheek bones and lips, she had her eye contacts on and she looked at herself in the mirror, "I-I look different." She whispered shocked at how she looked.

She brushed her finger tips lightly along her cheek and jaw to her lips, ''R-Really different.'' She couldn't help but whisper to herself.

Alfred grinned, leaning against her door frame, ''Maybe I'll take you out to dinner Maddie.'' Francis simply rolled his eyes, ''So, Madeline when is he coming to pick you up?'' She blushed at the thought of Allistor.

''6:30..'' She looked at the clock and it was already 6:12pm.

Madeline can now feel the knots in her stomach tightening more as she got more nervous as the time neared for her to go on a date with Allistor but she also started to hear horrible thoughts in her head and it showed on her face.

Alfred and Francis noticed then Francis put his hand on her shoulder, ''Madeline are you okay?'' He looked at her with concern. She looked up at him.

Alfred frowned slightly, ''Yeah, are you alright Maddie? You look like your around to cry..'' Madeline looked to Alfred then and saw he was also concerned, she looked down, ''What if h-he forgets about m-me?.. Wh-What if he d-doesn't show?..'' She whispered quietly but Alfred and Francis heard.

Madeline only said a small portion of the thoughts that stormed and raged in her head. It was like she couldn't really speak, just like before.

Francis wrapped his arms around Madeline, ''Everything will be okay Madeline, he will come.'' She nodded weakly but what he said chased the bad thoughts away for now.

Madeline pulled away and put on a smile then there was a knock on the door, she looked to it with nervous eyes, ''T-That must be him.''

Alfred grinned then walked to the door opening it, he raised his brow when he looked at Allistor who was wearing a navy blue suit with a slightly dark blue tie. He looked like a wealthy business man. His hair was combed back neatly. Alfred stepped back, ''She's waiting for you.'' He stood by Madeline who blushed softly and giggled shyly as she looked at Allistor, ''Hello Allistor.''

Allistor's jaw dropped as he looked at Madeline, he nearly didn't recognize her. He smiled then at her, ''You look beautiful Madeline.'' She blushed more, ''A-And you look handsome.''

He held out his hand to her, ''Shall we?'' She nodded and took his hand.

Meanwhile, Francis was crying and saying his little cousin was all grown up. Alfred tried to calm the Frenchman down by shoving a burger in Francis's mouth, which caused a fight between the two.

Madeline and Allistor didn't notice all this happening in the background and walked out to the car, they drive off to their date.

**~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~**

**Author's Note**

_Okay! Sorry not updating and all. I was just busy with other and more important matters but I'll try my absolute best to update more. And of course. Enjoy the reading. Follow, Favorite and Review._


End file.
